leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quin "Sodaman" Stewardson
Name: Quin Stewardson Designation: Sodaman64 Titles: Summoner, That weird guy who hangs out in the Grand Library and smells like wine Gender & Species: Male, Human Home: Bilgewater (Birthplace) The Institute of War (Current) Profession: Summoner, Affiliations: Bilgewater (Nyroth) Shurima (Lines in the Sand) Bilgewater (Divinity) Demacia (Black Winter) Summary: Quin "Sodaman" Stewardson showed his aptitude for magic while still in the cradle. When things began moving across the room in the blink of an eye his parents alerted the Institute of War to their son's magical ability quickly and with great relief, then left the land of Valoran on one of the many ships that went missing in The Harrowing. Quin learned the magic's being taught by the League's summoners with great ease and swiftly advanced ahead of his fellow apprentices in his studies. One day during a break between lessons on of the other students goaded him into showing off his "Super powerful magic." Never one to step down from a challenge Quin attempted to steal a bottle of wine from the Institutes storage. In his eagerness he misplaced where the bottle was supposed to reappear and ended up with the bottle stuck inside his skull over his left eye. After the accident he became know as "Sodaman" and was made a laughing stock. He began to retreat into the Institutes Grand Library more often everyday and secluded himself in his studies. Most days he never leaves the library and as such has very little knowledge of outside events. He just summons when he is told to and hopes that he doesn't have to do any paper work. Appearance: Edit Above average height, above average weight shaggy miskept brown hair ,pale brown eyes, scraggly facial hair and broad shouldered. Tends to keep his bangs folded over his left eye which has been replaced by the end of a bottle. Personality: Edit A drunken hermit who can barely function in a conversation. He tends to either be reading or simply drinking some odd concoction, with alcohol in it or not. He tries to avoid people, especially groups, at all cost. his social skills are extremely unrefined to the point that without alcohol he has difficulty with basic conversation With the few whom he is comfortable talking naturally with Quin can be extremely cynical and proud person, often to the point of being obnoxious. Skills and Summoner Preferences: Edit Quin is extremely knowledgeable about most forms of known magic due to the time he has spent reading in the Grand Library. While his practical skills are mostly weak his theory crafting his top notch and he helps to tutor any apprentices who ask him. The only forms of magic that Quin is capable in are the basic summoning magics and dislocation magic, also know as teleportation. On the Fields of Justice he is a force to be reckoned with, as one of the most skilled summoners in the league he belongs to the respected Diamond tier. He shows strong favoritism for champions with ranged weaponry in his champion selection, favoring the bottom lane "Carry" positions. He is on good terms with fellow Diamond summoners Orderlyanarchist and Ponchogrande, though his attitude towards the latter would seem to say otherwise. His Champion of choice is Miss Fortune. Appearances * Sodaman64 accompanied Miss Fortune and Irelia on a Zaunite zeppelin to Nyroth. (Nyroth: Prologue) * He also fought against the Harrowing during the Black Winter (Black Winter: Prologue) Category:Human